Naruto Meet's War Zone
by War King
Summary: After beting Sasuke, Naruto is badly wounded but is save by a stanger who plays a big role in his life he dint know. Has the stranger know as War zone as come to help or will let his quist of revan mack hem live Naruto's world to burn in hell fire.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto lay there in the dirt. Warm blood came from his wounds as he lay there in the rain. He look up from the dirt and look at his one's friend and teammate Sasuke. One thought was going throw his hand.

"_How did it come to this?" He ask over and over in his hand knowing he would never get a aster. At list he stop Sasuke from bring the Leaf Valley mach like Sasuke said he would do. Now his father's dram of hem being seen as a hero will come turn as darkness tuck over and he whetted for the death to come. _

_But as the rain fall on to Naruto's dieing body a stranger wearing a red clout with a gray howdy came to hem. The stranger's boots splash in the pools of water. He keened down be side Naruto and throw hem over his shoulder. The other one was all ready dead and not worth saving for he made his choice and now he pay for that choice. The stranger walk in to the woods with Naruto and to a cave were they could stay the night._

_Little did they know there paths all ready meant one's in a different life time's. _


	2. The Truth

(Ok people I'm sorry I could not get this story under Naruto. It is because of this website would not let my to do so. So any way here's part two of our story)

"Uh…." Naruto woke up and notice sun light. He look around and notice that he was in cave with a fire beep, only hours old. He found hem self on a rock with a blanket under his hand and over his body.

"…Ffffuck" He said as he try to get up but was stop by the pain. He look one's more and notice a black bag with a red clout next to it. _"How did I get here?" _He thought thinned his aster came as he hared foot steps out side of the cave.

"Will it' about time you wake up sleepy head" Said the dark hair stranger as he enter the cave with fresh fish in his right hand. He was strange all right, Naruto hand never seen any one with skinned as gray as stone be for. He set on a rock from Naruto with his blue jeans and black shirt. He hand on tend boots that were cover with maid from last night's storm.

"Un….you can spick my length?" Naruto ask.

"What you never meet some one who could?"

"Is not that is gust you look you not from around here."

"Boy you have no idea how right you are. By the way Naruto the name is Max, gust Max"

"Oh and- wait? How did you know my name?"

"Do's it matter? Your friends will- are looking for you"

"Oh right I should get back to the village and tall them about….." He stop. That's right he killed Sasuke how he was going to tall Sakura that? How is going to tall any one that? He never mint to kill hem, but Sasuke is dead because of hem.

"Hay if you don't what to tall what happen back there I won't" Max said.

Naruto look in to Max's dark brown eye's, they were cool as ice and life less as Sasuke's were. He most know what is like to kill some one. How it fleet that you tock way a person's life by your own hands.

Naruto need some one like that if he hope to get throw what happen that night.

"Thick you" Naruto said being grateful and holding back tires.

"After you get back your strength will get Sasuke body on the way back to the village"

"Thick you aging Max and- wait you never aster my question. How you know my name is Naruto and know who is Sasuke is"

" Do you mine who Sasuke was?"

"….gust aster the question, will you?"

"All right Naruto but your not going to like it" And be the truth all right. The one Naruto will never believe in.

Meanwhile back in the clearing of the frostiest were Sasuke's body lay with a lager hole were the hart was. A dark stranger shoe lay next to the body's hand. A hand of metal and flash came down on to the chast with metal claws. Pumping black ozz in to the vines of the body and Saske's eye open one's aging and this time there was no humanity left only mandiss and anger fill thus eyes now with trenchantly in place.

"ARE YOU KIDING ME?" Was Naruto's aster to the truth "YOU WHAT ME TO BELIVE THAT SOME ONE MADE UP! AND THAT I'M SOME CHAGTER FOMR THIS PLACE CALL JAPINE!"

"….yup"

"YOU ARE CRAZY THINNED!"

"No I'm a rap off of Dead Pool with the hole 4th wall thing"

"I don't believe you"

"Ok find believe whet you what to believe in but is the truth I tall you.. Ever thing ever one, ever thing do's is all part of War King's story and we are gust the mine changers in it."

"Who's War King?"

"The guy who makes the story and came up with it. He also came up with me but not you Naruto, your some one else's idea he is gust copying off of. Like a lot of people do on fan wed sites."

"Look I don't truss you but I'm grateful that you save my life"

"You batter be"

"I what to know. What were you doing out there in the storm?"

" The one your friend made last night?"

"Wait you know about that too?"

"Kid I know what War King what's me to know and that is in clouding what you people can do around this parts"

"So what were you doing thinned in the ruin"

"Oh I was hitting for the Leaf Valley when I seen that light show you hand with your so call "friend" back there were having and when I get there the show was over and there you lay face down in the mode"

"Was Sasuke alive?"

"I don't see how when get a big old hole were his cold black hart was"

Narutro's hart fleet like it gust sink deeper in to his cast.

"So any way your wounds are heal infelt for you to join my in this cock fish of my" Max said as he hold up three cock fish in Naruto's face.

"Whit when did you cock this?"

"I told you War King is the one how makes thing's happen, not us"

"What ever" Naruto thought he gut stick with a crazy, gray skinned guy who seem to came from no were. But he was grateful to be live for one more night and have some good food in hem. Little did they know what lay a hand of them.


End file.
